Old Memories
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: (PGSM) Rei looks at the past-life for guidance in their mission, but only finds that her answer is the pop idol, Aino Minako. (R&R) (Complete)


Old Memories

Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon

Angel of Neptune

**&&&**

**DC: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

**AN: **This ficlet is based on the past life that is mentioned in the live action series, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (PGSM), which storyline is a tad bit different from the manga/anime.

**&&&**

The young temple miko was kneeling before the great fire as her dark brown eyes stared into the blazing flame with great interest; greatly focused. She did not blink. She sat there perfect still; undisturbed by the outside world around her. Hino Rei was in a deep trance as the flames continued their dance. The miko only continued to watch. She watched the shadows twirl within it. The reason why the miko was using the fire in the first place was personal. She wanted to find answers, memories, from her past life.

Yes, she had always been the one who stated to not let the past life control their present lives, but she was just a tad bit curious to find out what happened during the time. Who wasn't? It already appeared to her that Aino Minako knew much more then all of them. _Of course she does._ Rei thought bitterly. _Why else would she pretend to be the Princess instead of telling us that it was Usagi? How could Usagi be the Moon Princess anyways? I mean, a cry baby like that does not deserve such a title._

Not only that, but Minako had stated that Rei was the leader of the senshi. For awhile, that meant a lot to her. The feeling of being stripped from her title when Minako later told them the truth was most horrible. It turned out that Rei was merely a co-leader; second-in-command; Minako's sidekick.

**&&&**

"_No, we need much more training before we can even attempt that, Mars-chan." Sailor Venus pointed out to her second-in-command, Sailor Mars._

_Both senshi were standing on the balcony over seeing the entire Kingdom. Venus was leaning over the railing slightly, staring into nothing but space while Mars stood a few feet behind her, frowning, but nodding in agreement._

"_Hai, I understand your ruling, Venus-chan. I wasn't thinking." Mars stated. "But it is our duty to protect our Princess, especially from that Prince of Earth; I could not help but bring it up."_

"_Hai, and I understand your reasoning of bringing it up." Venus replied teasingly. "You want us to be as strong as possible as soon as possible over a small course of time when, in reality, it will take us longer to master to combine our powers and what not."_

"_Do not mock me." Mars snapped._

_Venus smiled, "I do love to see you upset. It amuses me so."_

"_Venus-chan." Mars said warningly._

"_What I am saying is…" Venus suddenly changed the subject once more. "That we will be minus Sailor Moon if things come to worse and we must be prepared for it-"_

"_We shouldn't be because it is our duty to protect the Princess in the first place." Mars pointed out._

"_We are not perfect, Mars-chan. There is always a possible for a mistake. Remember that." Venus said._

_Mars nodded, "Of course, that is why you are leader, not me."_

"_Correct." She giggled silently._

**&&&**

Rei felt her stomach turn over. She could never see Minako and herself discussing, or joking about, like that. Ever. They were too different. They wouldn't pay attention to each other. They would just be concentrating on how to disturb the other for their own pure amusement. They wouldn't get far at all.

**&&&**

_Mars silently walked down the empty hallway leading to the random dorm rooms. It was currently late at night and Venus had just called her through their communicator. There was no way she couldn't just ignore her call. That was unthinkable. For all that she knew it could be extremely important. Which was the reason why she did not knock on the entrance to the senshi of love's bedroom._

_Venus was laying on her bed, tangled in the bed sheets. Her head was turned ever so slightly to gaze out the window towards the stars; towards the planet Earth. Her nightgown highlighted every curve on her beautiful body. Mars couldn't help but stare with some delight. There was a reason why she was the senshi of love after all._

_She cleared her throat, showing that she was now present among the room. Venus looked up with a slight smile as she sat up, "It's about time you showed up." She scowled. Mars sighed lightly. There was no way to please this girl._

"_I'm pretty sure you are aware of the current hour of night, Venus-kun." Mars stated. "Why did you call me out of my resting quarters?"_

_The note of seriousness on Mars' voice caused Venus to giggled to herself, "Lighten up, Mars-chan. No need to play soldier. We aren't on duty." She replied. "But, to answer your question, I had a nightmare…"_

"_The senshi of love is afraid of a simple nightmare?-" Mars began._

"_I lost you." Venus quickly said, looking up._

**&&&**

'_I lost you._' Rei frowned. Was this some sort of joke? Did Venus actually hint in the past life that the worst was going to happen, but wasn't aware of it? It was a possibility.

These memories… They were much more then what she had asked for. She didn't want to know all this lovey dovey crap between Mars and Venus. She looked away from the fire, breaking all connections what-so-ever.

Minako stepped up behind her. The idol bowed to the miko's back and knelt down beside her.

"How long have you been there, Aino-san?" Rei asked.

"Long enough, Hino-san." Minako replied with the same tone. "Long enough to realize to see the nightmares of the past life."

Rei quickly glanced over towards her. "You call their love a nightmare?-"

"I call our love a nightmare." Minako quickly said in return.

Rei fell silent as she stared at her.

Minako nodded, "The past life effects us. It is way we are drawn to each other… Rei-chan. Do not mock me because you notice it too. You treat me differently then the other senshi."

"…Because you are my leader, Venus-chan." Rei whispered. "And as your co-leader, I must treat you differently then the other senshi… They are underlings compared to us."

"Are you aware that you just called me 'Venus-chan' instead of 'Aino-kun?'" Minako asked.

After a few uncomfortable moments, Rei nodded, "Now's not the time to be discussing that, Minako-chan… We have to detect the movement of the enemy before Sailor Moon causes anymore danger to this planet."

Minako nodded. She couldn't help, but smile. This was her Mars-chan once again. Her Mars-chan of the past life; her official co-leader; her love.

**End**

**AN: The ending's not as good as I hoped it would be. I sorta ran into a pretty wall called writer's block. I got inspired to write another Minako/Rei ficlet after watching a PGSM music video based on the two. :)**

**Look for it soon!**

**AoN**


End file.
